


Forgotten Letters

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean discovers forgotten letters





	Forgotten Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prisca1960](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=prisca1960).



> Written for the prompt by prisca1960: Supernatural - Sam & Dean Winchester - long-forgotten letters

It was early morning and Dean found himself awake. Unable to go back to sleep he pushed the covers off and got up. He made his way into the bunker's kitchen for some much needed coffee. With cup in hand he quietly made his way into the library, not really knowing why he felt drawn to it. He set the cup down and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, yet something just didn't feel right. In the far corner of the room, he spotted a box, one he didn't remember seeing before. With a shrug, he walked over to it. He pushed a few other items aside to get to it. Picking it up, he realized it was a cigar box. He quirked an eyebrow at it. He and Sam had been through this room along with all the other rooms in the bunker multiple times. They both would have remembered a box like this. Curiosity got the better of him and he felt he had to open it. Box in hand, he grabbed his coffee and walked back into the kitchen.

He placed both items on the table and sat before them. He regarded the box as he sipped his coffee. He knew from experience that an innocent looking box was anything but that. He picked it up again and examined it for a clue or even a warding. Nothing. It just looked like and ordinary cigar box. It was light, maybe even empty. He shook it, hearing the contents shifting, he set it down again. His hand went to the lid to open it but stopped. He got up, grabbed the salt and settled back down. He poured a protective circle around the box before finally lifting the lid. He peered in, not sure what he was expecting to find.

Papers? The box was filled with papers. He picked one up and unfolded it. The once white, lined paper was yellowing with age and crinkled as he held it. His eyes widened as he realized what he held. He placed it on the table and pulled the next one out. Once the box was emptied, he found he had around ten letters in front of him. He picked the first one up and began to read it.

My Dearest Henry,  
I hope this finds you well. I know the work you are doing is important but your family misses you. Our son John needs his father. I need my husband home with us. You are missed . . .

Dean realized the letter was written by Millie Winchester to Henry. The John mentioned was his father. He placed the letter down and picked up another.

Dearest Millie,  
How I miss you and our boy. I wish I could be home with you. But, the work we are doing is extremely important. Once I'm done, I hope to be home to spend time with my family . . .

He picked up a third letter and began to read it.

Dad,  
I miss you. When are you coming home? Mom cries she misses you. I played in the game yesterday. I scored a home-run. Wish you had been there . . .

Dean looked fondly at the letters realizing what he held in his hands. Long forgotten letters from his family. A family he had really never known. He was so lost in thought that he'd never heard Sam enter the kitchen or sit down across from him.

"Dean. Dean, what's that?" Sam asked a look of uncertainty on his face.

Dean looked up and slid one of the letters toward him.

"They're letters Sammy. Forgotten letters from our family." Dean said, his voice soft as he spoke. Sam picked up one of them and began to read it. Dean watched as Sam's features softened.

"Where did you find these?" Sam asked.

"Library. In a corner, left in the cigar box. Don't know where they came from. But, there the box was."

Sam looked at him and then at the letters. "So, what are we going to do with them?" He asked not sure of how Dean would react. At times he was nonchalant but he could surprise you with his sentimentality.

"What do you think we're going to do? We're going to keep them. These belong to us, a tie to our family." Dean said, voice firm as be began to read the letter he was holding. Happy with Dean's decision, Sam picked up another letter and began to read.


End file.
